Mystic Shoujo Wars
by Hero of Anime
Summary: When various enemies start appearing in Misaki City, the Earth's greatest heroines must join forces with a new generation of magical girls to combat this new threat in this Super Robot Wars-inspired story.
1. Prologue

Magic, monsters, supernatural beings from another world, not too long ago, these were thought of as things that only existed in legends and the pages of fantasy. However, in the past few years, several events would lead mankind to slowly acknowledge that these unexplainable elements do indeed exist.

Four years ago, agents of a mysterious organization were sent to gather the life force of humans through the use of various schemes, they were ultimately foiled by the warrior of justice known as Sailor V.

One year later, a series of events took place... The Dark Kingdom appeared. Led by Queen Beryl, they gathered the life force of humans in the hopes of reviving Queen Metaria, an evil being born of solar radiation. They were challenged by the sailor-suited pretty soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, who would later be joined by her fellow sailor sensei, including Sailor V, now known as Sailor Venus. Eventually, the Dark Kingdom was defeated and over the next few years, the Sailor Sensei would go on to combat several other enemy groups. Including the Death Busters and Shadow Galactica.

Elsewhere, in Uminari City, two types of Lost Logia (magical artifacts of great power) were scattered around the city; the Clow Cards, created by the legendary Clow Reed, and the Jewel Seeds. This led to the emergence of two magical girls; Sakura Kinomoto; a card captor, and Nanoha Takamachi; An inexperienced, but powerful mage. With the assistance of the Time-Space Administration Bureau; an interdimensional taskforce from the advance Magitek world of Mid-childa, both incidents, as well as the Book of Darkness case that followed were taken care of.

After the defeat of Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Sensei, with no new enemies to fight, all but disappeared from the public scene and mankind has lived in relative peace ever since. However, after just one year, that peace will once again be shattered by new threats...

Young women from the future and a dark star approaching Earth will change the destinies of previously defeated foes, a seemingly endless battle between bitter enemies that would lead to the life of a young man; Yuji Sakai, being changed forever, the rise of many magical girls and the dark truth behind it, the agents from the realm called the Dusk Zone making their move on Earth where two fairies, possessing the Garden of Light's two remaining Prism stones have escaped to, and finally, the very place where all of these events will take place, Misaki City, which includes Fuka Academy; a prestigious school that's gathering several young women possessing materializing abilities as the strange beings known as Orphans starts appearing.

As a new battle of destiny begins, a scientist's attempt to combine magic and science will lead to the birth of a new magical girl duo who will "dance like fairies". With new enemies appearing in Misaki City, old and new heroines alike must join forces if they hope to win this war of destiny... the battle that will come to be known as the "Mystic Shoujo Wars".

Series list (Entries listed as post series takes place after their respective series and/or movies, and thus, will not have any major plot involvement.)

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Another Story (with elements of Codename: Sailor V)

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Post A's)

My-HiME (TV series)

Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV series)

Shakugan no Shana (TV series, 1st season)

Card Captor Sakura (Post-2nd movie)

Futari wa Pretty Cure (Eps 1-26)

Banpresto Originals

A/S: Being a fan of Super Robot Wars, I've always loved how they could take the plots of every series, combine them in a way that's believable, and still manage to write an amazing original story. I believe this is because all of the writers are such fans of all the various giant robot animes and that allowed them to brainstorm on how all of these series, despite how different their plots were, and fit them in the same game. I hope that one day; Banpresto and Bandai Namco would use a similar approach and make some kind of Action Girl Wars game or something else similarly named.

Well anyway, let's see where this story goes, and although I have a few ideas of how some of these series will connect (mostly My-HiME and Shana), I would definitely appreciate any ideas or suggestions you may have. Hell, tell me which characters you think would become good friends with each other (Nanoha, Mami and Sakura, Shizuru, Hayate and Tomoyo?) and the ones who you think would beat each other to a bloody pulp (Sayaka, and Shana?).


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the series and/or characters appearing in this fic.**

**MYSTIC SHOUJO WARS**

**Chapter 1- Battle on a Boat... Enter the stage Cyber Fairlion GS!**

Mai Tokiha was just a normal teenage girl... or at least as normal as a girl can get after her parents died, leaving her to care for her younger brother. She was glad when she and Takumi received scholarships from the prestigious Fuuka Academy, located in Misaki City. Mai didn't know what they did to get the scholarships, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, being able to attend such a high-ranking school with free room and board to boot, is rare, especially if you lacked the academics and/or athleticism that you would normally need to be accepted to such a school in the first place. Plus, the money saved would go a long way to paying the bills for Takumi's health condition. Whatever the case, Mai's not going to think about it anymore and she's going to enjoy the rest of her boat trip, despite her suggestion to take the bullet train instead. Unfortunately, before Mai could go on with that plan, Takumi got her attention.

"Sister... What's that?" Takumi said as he pointed to something floating in the sea several yards away from the ship.

"What the... is that a body?" Mai replied as the other passengers and crew also noticed the object, which was indeed the body of a drowned person.

After the ship got close enough, the crew members went to retrieve the floating body, which turned out to be a young girl. As they carried her back to the ship, one of the crew members commented on how she held on tightly to her heavy sword, even though she's unconscious.

Once the boat was lifted up to the ship's deck, a young man with blonde hair and black sideburns was asked to help the crew with the girl; followed by a younger, red haired girl, he did what he was asked to do. Once one of the crew members managed to remove the sword from her hand, a bright red light shined and suddenly, the rope connecting the boat was cut somehow, causing the crew to fall into the sea, while blade sinking straight to the bottom.

The crew members ordered the young man to quickly administer CPR.

"Does anyone know CPR?!" He asked before Mai looked around to see that no one was stepping forward.

The young man decided he had now choice but to do it himself.

"Noooo!" His attempt at CPR was stopped when the red haired girl near his side pushed him.

"What did you do that for?" He asked her.

"You had a perverted look in your eyes!"

"You got to be kidding, I got work to do!" He replied.

"Noooo... I hate it when you turn into a pervert!"

"There is nothing perverted about doing CPR!"

Seeing that things were going nowhere, Mai decided to step in.

"Out of the way, I know what to do!"

"Sure... go ahead." The young man replied. Mai took notice of the mark on the dark haired girl's arm before the male got her attention back to saving her.

After a few attempts, the girl coughs up water and started breathing.

Once the girl was taken away to the infirmary, Mai sigh in relief.

"Good job sis!" Takumi congratulated his sister.

"I'll say, that was impressive." The young man added.

"Amazing!"

Mai and the others turned to see a young woman with sandy blonde hair done up to resemble odangos, she was followed by six younger girls, two brunette haired girls, a blonde with noticeable red eyes, a dark haired girl with a sense of grace that you would see from a proper lady, and finally, the two girls, one with blonde hair, the other with silver hair and glasses, both wearing red and blue dresses respectively.

"You'll never know when your first aid will come in handy, who would have thought it would be to save a drowned girl." Mai replied before sneezing. After giving his sister his jacket to help warm her up after getting her shirt wet, Takumi, Mai and the other females took notice of the young man, who was clearly staring at Mai's chest.

"WHAT!? Where do you think you're staring at, creep!?" The redhead yelled at him.

"I wasn't staring at your chest, really!"

"Really? That's not what I saw... Creep!" Mai said before she left, leaving the young man to be stared angrily by the other females, except for the two brunette haired girls, who (bless their pure souls) didn't really understand what was happening.

Mai was in her and Takumi's cabin changing out of her wet clothes when she noticed Takumi's medicine container on his bed.

"What wrong with Takumi? He didn't take his afternoon medicine... He's gonna get it!" She uttered as she put the container in her pocket. She then saw that her right breast had the same mark like the arm of the girl she saved. This caused her to blush upon remembering her attempts to revive her.

"Why did I have to be the hero and save her? There's only one way to see it... She was my first kiss." The redhead said as though she unwillingly lost her virginity.

"Wait! Mouth to mouth doesn't count as a first kiss, I was just doing CPR." Once Mai looked in her bag for a change of clothes, she realized one very important detail... She forgot to pack a change of clothes. She then saw her only option, her new school uniform.

"Looks like I have no choice, this is an unfortunate situation." Mai proclaimed before changing.

Mai caught up with Takumi in the dinning area, who was talking with the "pervert" and the other girls they met earlier.

"Takumi!" She called out, catches the group's attention.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" Takumi asked.

"Eh... I kind of forgot to pack a change of clothes."

"If that's your uniform, than you must be transferring to our school." The young man stated.

"Wait... you mean..."

"Yeah... we all are students of Fuuka Academy, and it's not just you two, they are transferring too." The young man replied as he pointed to the seven girls.

Once Mai was seated and served with coffee, everyone introduced themselves.

"My name is Takumi Tokiha, I'm in my 1st year in middle school... I apologize for my sister's behavior."

"Takumi!" Mai exclaimed at her brother's comment.

"I'm Yuichi Tate, 1st year in high school."

"And I'm his sister, Shiho Munakata, 2nd year of middle school!" The smaller redhead proudly proclaimed as she clinged to his arm.

"Your family names are different..." Mai replied. "... Different parents?"

"No, you see, I've been friends with Shiho since we were kids." Yuichi explained.

"What... you mean you both aren't siblings?"

"Not a chance!"

"He's basically my brother." Shiho added.

"And you're traveling by yourselves unsupervised?"

"Correct!" The smaller redhead proudly declared with a V-sign, clinging tightly to Yuichi.

"I guess it's true about rural people being more progressive." Mai quietly stated to Takumi.

"That's rude, sis!"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm a 3rd year in high school, and I'm transferring from my school in the Juuban district in Tokyo." The blonde, odango haired woman stated.

"Isn't that where the Sailor sensei are usually sighted?" Mai asked.

"Yes, although w... I mean, they haven't made many appearances in over a year. I'm not the only one from Juuban transferring, I have four friends who will come once they take care of some things. There are also four others, including my boyfriend."

"Why isn't he with you right now?" Mai questioned her.

"It's because he's been sick lately, so they decided take him with them to Masaki City ahead of us.

"He must be worth it." The buxom redhead added.

"He is, especially when he wears a tux." Usagi declared in mesmerized tone.

"Eh... I see..." Mai replied in a puzzled state before staring at the two girls next to the fantasizing high school senior.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi, I'm in the 6th grade..." The brunette stated before grabbing the arm of the blonde sitting next to her, who started to blush.

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, also in 6th grade..." The blonde said in a straight, soft-spoken tone.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Mai replied to Fate.

"Yeah... Fate-chan is very shy around others." Nanoha added.

The next two girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 1st year of middle school." the cheerful brunette said.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I'm her best friend/cousin." The dark haired girl said as she filmed Sakura with her phone camera, which creeped Mai out a little. Finally, it was down to the two girls from earlier.

"I am Shine Hausen, and this is my personal guard, Latooni Subota, we both are in our 3rd year in middle school." The blonde stated.

"Wait! Hausen, as in the royal family of the Dukedom of Riksent?" Yuichi replied. "Then, that means... you're her sister."

"You know my sister?"

"Of course, she is the former student council president after all." He stated.

"This is an unusual cast of characters..." Mai whispered to Takumi. "A princess and her bodyguard whose the same age as her, two cheerful, and possibly naive, brunette haired girls whose best friends seem a little too attached to them, a ditzy woman whose suppose to be our senior, and of course, let's not forget the pervert and his "sister"."

"Seriously sis, you're being rude."

"So, what's your story?" Yuichi asked the redhead.

"Oh... My name is Mai... Mai Tokiha, and I'm Takumi's completely blood related sister, and I'm in my first year in high school."

"Oh great, we're in the same grade." Yuichi replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mai said, annoyed by his response.

"There you are!" Mai turned to see that the person addressing them was one of the ship's crew.

After being told that the captain wanted to commend them for their assistance in saving the girl, Mai and Yuichi were on their way to the bridge.

"You would think that the captain would see us in person if he wanted to thank us." Mai stated.

"Well look outside, it's foggy, he has to stay on the bridge." Yuichi replied.

"Give me a break... I'm not stupid."

"Listen, you have been whining ever since we first met, I tried to be nice, but I'm fed up. "The fair is too high. How much do the waitresses get paid?" I don't know and to be honest my dear, I really couldn't give a damn."

"I was trying to do you a favor and lighten things up so you can make it up to me for your sexual harassment. You just don't get it, do you?"

"What! Sexual harassment, you're blowing this out of proportion... you, my friend, are delusional."

"You have some nerve, as in your girlfriend, "Brother!" Isn't that what she called you? You may think you're hot stuff, but you don't fool me."

"I already told you, it's a misunderstanding."

"I'm only describing what I saw." Once Mai finished her statement, the boat rocked heavily, causing the two teens to fall to the floor, Yuichi landing on Mai's thighs. The redhead noticed what appeared to be a four legged beast flying though the night sky.

"What was that?" Yuichi uttered before raising his head and finding part of his face in Mai's ample chest. The buxom teen blushed as she ran several feet away from him while covering her chest.

"Stupid, sicko, pervert!"

"Come on, it was an accident." He replied. And before they knew it, a mysterious person in a helmet came flying though the open window and proceeded to knock out Yuichi by kneeing him in the stomach and smashing him from the back of his neck.

(Wow! That's exactly what I thought about doing to him.) Mai thought. Once the attacker stared at her, Mai tried to run away, but she was too slow and was now under the person's mercy. "That girl with the sword you saved, where is she?" The mysterious assailant demanded.

After leading the stranger to the infirmary, Mai was on the floor when the helmet clad person took out two guns that appeared out of thin air, and then proceeded to break down the door with a roundhouse kick. She entered the room to see that her target was nowhere to be found. Mai looked up to see that the girl was about to strike from above. The assailant manages to dodge the attack only for the girl to break the floor under them with one strike, sending the three to fall to the vehicle deck.

Mai ran and hid on the side of a van when the girl was pined to the ground with a pistol aimed at her.

"Don't even try it... You already gave me enough trouble." The person said before her helmet broke apart, revealing a young woman with long, dark hair. "Those people are only using you for their own objectives, why don't you understand that? I can't let any more of them congregate in Misaki city, the Hime!"

The smaller girl tried to kick her, causing her opponent to back off, she then started spinning around, her sword generating sparks as it grinds though the floor.

With one swing of her blade, she missed her target only to cut through the back of the van Mai was taking cover near, the top part falling to the side.

"It looks like I'm just wasting my breath, time to get serious." The woman said as she started spinning her pistols and a pillar of ice formed.

"Duran!" She called out before a creature, which looked like a robot wolf with cannons on its back, broke out of the ice. The girl tried to attack the metal beast as it charged after her, unfortunately, the creature grabbed hold of the sword with its mouth and tossed her aside, the wolf preceded to load cartridges into its cannon cylinders before firing. The girl and Mai quickly tried to escape the assault that was to come. After the explosions from the cannon fire caused a fire to start, the woman decided to escape with her wolf, leaving the two behind.

"What in the hell is happening?" Mai uttered as she got up and walked away, it was then that Yuichi called her and helped her out of the vehicle deck.

After the captain made an announcement about the fire, people were already evacuating from the boat.

"Ahhhhh! Monsters!"

Hearing a woman's scream, Usagi, Nanoha, Fate and Sakura ran towards the scream, leaving Tomoyo behind. Unknown to them, Latooni and Shine were also following them.

"Where are you going? It's dangerous." The odango haired blonde asked them.

"What about you Usagi-san?" Nanoha implied. "You're running towards the monsters as though it's your job."

"No, you got it wrong."

"I see, then you must be Sailor Moon." Fate implied.

"How did you know?"

"You kind of let it slipped during your introduction."

"Something tells me you're not ordinarily girls, are you?" Usagi implied. "I won't ask any more questions for now, you all must obviously know what you're doing, so please give me a hand."

"Understood." Fate replied.

Once the girls arrived, they were treated to the sight of strange creatures.

"No way! It's the youma that I and the other sensei defeated in the past." Usagi said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Back in Juuban, we were attacked by new enemies who have the power to bring back previously defeated foes. They must be stopped before people get hurt.

Usagi then took out her Cosmic Heart Compact with a crystal in the center.

(I hope I'll be okay since I can't transform into Eternal or even Super Sailor Moon.) Usagi thought before saying her henshin phrase.

"Moon cosmic power, make up!"

A flash of light encased the blonde before subsiding moments later, revealing the legendary heroine, Sailor Moon.

"For love and justice, I am the sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you... Eh... Again!"

Once Sailor Moon finished her speech, Nanaha and Fate took out a small red jewel and a yellow triangular object.

"Raising Heart."

"Bardiche." The two preteens called out.

"Standby, ready."

"Get set. "The two devices replied, startling Sailor Moon before the two sixth graders were bathe in bright lights in they're respective colors of pink and yellow. Once the lights faded, Nanoha was carrying a staff in an outfit that had Sailor Moon thinking "Gundam" for some reason. Of course, she was just as curious about Fate's outfit which looked like a one piece swimsuit with a Dracula like cape, and what seemed to be an axe; she especially took notice of the blonde's figure, which seemed a little too developed for someone her age.

"We are enforcers of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau." Fate stated to the youma.

"Normally, we would arrest you and tell you your rights, but since you guys are monster of the week-types, we're just going to blast you with maximum firepower, okay?" Nanoha added.

Sakura was unique in that she didn't have a transformation like Sailor Moon and the others. Instead, she had a star-shaped wand and a tarot-like card.

"Release!" She shouted before tapping it with her wand, transforming it into a sword. "I may have only fought against a few monsters before, but as long as I try my best, everything will be alright for sure!" Sakura said with a determined look.

"These girls are annoying, let's get them guys!" One of the youma said as he and his allies surrounded the girls.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Sailor Moon shouted as she and Sakura started shaking in fear while Nanoha and Fate took their battle stances.

Meanwhile, Mai and Yuichi returned to the dinning area to see that everyone else has already evacuated.

"Looks like everyone's abandoned ship in a hurry." Yuichi stated.

"I'm starting to dread what will happen next." Mai uttered. "Hey, just what kind of place is Fuuka Academy anyway. Its not some kind of creepy school or anything, is it?"

"You've been watching too many horror movies or something, Its just an average private school." He ensured her.

"Alright, then tomorrow's going to be a normal school day."

"Let's go, and don't complain about losing your stuff."

Moments later, Mai face palmed when she realized she left Takumi's medicine container in their cabin and proceeded to run back for it.

"Hey, don't do this to me" Yuichi said as he followed the redhead.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon yelled out as she threw her tiara, the magically glowing head ornament blasting through several youma and turning them to dust.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Sakura shouted as a youma shot an energy blast at the fuku wearing heroine. The brunette quickly got in front of her with a card in her hand.

"RELEASE!" She yelled as she tapped the card with her staff, transforming it into a shield that completely blocked the attack.

With another throw of her tiara, Sailor Moon destroyed the youma.

"Thanks, I own you one." She thanked Sakura.

With Nanoha providing cover fire, Fate tore through her enemies with relative ease using bardiche in Zamber form, but the fact remains that there were too many enemies for them to handle.

"This isn't good." Fate stated. "We can't win like this."

"I know Fate-chan, but what are we going to do." Nanoha asked. "We can't use a wide area barrier since most of these monsters don't seem to have any magical abilities, it's almost like they're normal humans. Because of that, we can't even use our stronger spells without damaging the ship."

"Where is it!?" Mai yelled as she searched through the cabin for Takumi's medicine container.

"Could this be what you're looking for?"

Mai turned around to see that Yuichi had indeed found the desired item.

"That's It!" She exclaimed.

Before she could reach Yuichi, a flash of light shined, and before she knew it, the whole ship was somehow cut in half.

"What in the hell! You got to be kidding me!" Mai said in shock. "Hey, give that to Takumi! I'm counting on you." She said as she climbed into the air duck.

"Right, if I somehow manage to survive, that is."

"What was that?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"It seems that the ship was cut in half." Fate replied.

"You're kidding?" Sakura replied. Her question was answered when the boat started tilting.

"Why did you have to be right? Sailor Moon told the red-eyed girl.

"If the ship is going to sink anyway..."

"...Then we don't need to hold back." Nanoha and Sakura implied.

(This is insane! There is no way I going to die in a place like this!) Mai thought as she finally arrived on the deck of the ship. But before she knew it, the girl with the sword, unconscious, crashed into her, followed by the metal wolf as it ran towards them. Purely on instinct, Mai pushed her hands in front of her, and as the beast came within an inch of Mai, it was stopped by a barrier of flames, which pushed it back several feet.

"Duran!" The dark haired woman called out as she arrived and saw the small flames flying around Mai. "Hey!" Mai turned her head to see the woman, who immediately fired at her. Once again, Mai was able to block with the barrier.

"So that's what you are. Then I guess you can see the star near the moon as well?"

Mai looked up to the sky and assumed she was talking about the red star.

"Damn! It's going just as they planed. Hey, girl! Take my warning, don't go to Fuuka Academy, if you go, you will die." The woman warned Mai before leaving, followed by her wolf.

Nanoha and Fate prepared to use some of their more powerful attacks, the two charging up mana as they aimed at they're targets.

"DIVINE BUSTER!"

"THUNDER SMASHER!" The two shouted before firing beams of mana at the remaining youma.

"What was that!?" Mai exclaimed as she saw the explosion from the other half of the severed ship. Before she could ponder about it any farer, the ship tilted, causing Mai and the unconscious girl towards the sea.

"Oh great, it's just going to get much more worse before it gets any better!" She shouted before falling into the sea.

Once the explosion cleared, the girls were shocked to see that one youma survived.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like that one enemy always survives an all-out attack?" Sailor Moon stated.

"Allow us to take care of this."

The girls turned to see Shine and Latooni.

"What are you two doing, it's too dangerous here." Fate warned them.

"You don't need to worry about us." Shine stated as she and Latooni took out two matching devices in their respective colors.

"Type AM, Trace ON!" The two shouted as their bodies were covered by red and blue lights in the form of digital computer code. Once the lights faded, Shine and Latooni emerged in sleeveless battle outfits in their respective colors, complete with skirt, groves and thigh high boots.

"Fairy of Courage, Fairlion G!"

"Fairy of Knowledge, Fairlion S!" The two announced before pointing at the youma.

"And we are Cyber Fairlion GS!"

"Give up your foul deeds, demon..."

"...or your heart will royally be broken!"

Not impressed, the final youma charged at the duo. The two responded by charging at him as well, but unlike the youma, they had an Energy Field. Once they collided, the shock of the impact sent the youma flying. Unfortunately, the two girls were just getting started as they flew after him, their arm blades shifting 180 degrees for combat use.

Sailor Moon and the others looked in awe as the Fairlion duo slashed the enemy multiple times in sync, it was almost like they were dancing in the sky. With a well timed upper slash, the youma was sent flying straight up into the air.

"Let's finish this Latooni!"

"Got it, Shine!"

The two raised their arms straight up into the air towards their target.

"ROYAL HEART BREAKER!" Two heart shaped energy blasts, one gold and the other silver, were fired from their hands. As they traveled towards their target, there was only one thing he could say.

"This can't be! Our destines were changed so that we couldn't be defeated, so why did we still lose? Ahhhhhhh!" The youma uttered before being engulfed by the heart-shaped explosion that followed.

"Thanks for the help guys. I would have been in trouble if I had to fight them alone."

"Don't worry about it, Usagi-san. Although we rarely fight monsters and demons, we were trained to handle such things should it ever happen." Nanoha ensured the odango haired sensei.

"Now that we have taken care of the situation, we should get off of the boat before it sinks." Everyone took Fate's advice and abandon ship.

Transformed back to their civilian forms, the girls emerged from underwater. To their surprise, the first people they saw was Shiho, Takumi, Tomoyo and Yuichi, the latter who was floating in the water just like them.

"What happened to you guys, I thought we left together?" Shiho asked.

"Well... we somehow got separated by the crowd, so we couldn't get on any emergency rafts." Usagi explained.

Everyone looked on as both halves of the ship started to sink.

"Eh... I think Mai is still in there." Yuichi implied.

"What!" Shiho replied in shock.

"Mai-chan's still in the boat!?" Said an equally shocked Usagi.

"MAAAAAI!" Takumi yelled out his sister's name as the ship continued to sink.

Elsewhere, watching from a distance, was a boy with white hair.

"Finally, the wait is over. I welcome you Mai-hime plus one, as well as our "unusual" guests. Time to make the arrangements."

When Mai finally came to, it was already morning.

"Where am I?" She uttered before seeing the girl, her sword planted to the ground and the path of destruction leading back to the sea. She then noticed all the people staring at her, most of them wearing the same uniform as her. Among the crowd was Yuichi and Shiho.

"There she is!"

It finally drew upon Mai where she was and realized that she might be suspected of causing the damage.

"No, don't tell me..." Mai uttered as a buxom blonde haired woman approached her with a very pissed off look in her face.

"Hey! WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!? You better give us a good answer or else suffer the coincidences!"

"Wha...?" Mai replied in confusion.

"That's "consequences" Haruka." The brunette girl with glasses corrected her.

"Anyway, you're coming with us." The blonde said before grabbing and dragging Mai with one hand and holding the sword with the other, everyone looking in awe of her strength.

"My first day in a new school and I'm already in trouble. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Elsewhere at an unknown location, four young women in black outfits were reporting to their leader.

"We're sorry, Apsu-sama. We failed to get the Hi stones and now the Sailor Sensei has them." The brunette haired woman, Marduk, said.

"I see..." The mysterious woman replied as she sat in her throne. "While it is regrettable that you four have failed to take the Hi stones, as long as we find the Golden Crystal before the Sensei does, the King's past self will die, and we'll be able to change Crystal Tokyo's destiny. However, we still should take measures to make sure they don't find it first."

"I have already taken care of it." Everyone in the throne room turned their sights to a blonde, odango haired woman in a similar outfit like the other four females.

"Is this true, Sin? Apsu asked.

"Yes Apsu-sama, I have found the location of the Golden Crystal."

"I see... Then we can focus on a bigger problem."

"What do you mean Apsu-sama." The redhead woman, Nergal, asked.

"Could you be talking about those girls who were fighting alongside Sailor Moon?" Nabu, the blue haired woman asked.

"Yes. The history records never talked about the Sailor Sensei ever fighting alongside any third party groups; in fact, there isn't any info on them or their powers."

"What does it mean?" The blonde woman asked.

"It's simple, Ishtar. It means that a time paradox has happened, these people shouldn't have met." Nabu implied. 'But I doubt that we could have caused it."

"You are indeed correct Nabu..." Apsu confirmed. "There appears to be someone other than us whose altering time, I don't know who it is, but we must take care of this person as soon as possible, especially now that Crystal Tokyo has made their move."

"You don't mean..." Marduk asked in concern.

"Yes, it's the princess, she just entered the Space-Time Door, it won't be long before she finds Sailor Pluto and arrive in this time."

"She'll pose a problem to our plans." Nabu implied.

"Indeed, at her current level, she may be even more powerful than the Sailor Sensei of this time." Apsu added. "We have no choice, we must hurry if we are to change destiny."

"Yes, Apsu-sama!" The five women addressed their master before teleporting.

"To think such a chain of events would happen, but as long as we succeed, it won't matter."

To be continued.

**Character Stats**

**Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon**

Super-type

Body size- Average

BGM- Moonlight Densetsu

**Sakura Kinomoto**

"Game breaker" Real-type

Body size- Loli

BGM- Yume

**Nanoha Takamachi**

Super-type

Body size- Loli

BGM- Raising Heart Set Up!

Starlight Breaker BGM- Tsudoe, Hoshi no Kagayaki ~Starlight Breaker~"

**Fate Testarossa-Horlaown**

Real-type

Body size- Average

BGM- Blitz of Gold (Impulse ver.)

**Shine Hausen/Fairlion G**

Real-type

Body size- Loli

BGM- Dancing Fairies

**Latooni Subota/Fairlion G**

Real-type

Body size- Loli

BGM- Dancing Fairies

**Mai Tokiha**

Super-type

Body size- Buxom

BGM- Mezame

**Natsuki Kuga**

Real-type

Body size- Average

BGM- Mezame

**Mikoto Minagi**

Super-type

Body size- Loli

BGM- Mezame

**A/S: Sorry about the long wait. I actually been a lot more busy than I thought I would be, but I've manage to finish this chapter. It may not seem like much now, but once the other series appears, the story should get more interesting. Honestly, writing a massive crossover like this is pretty hard to do by yourself, even though I'm not really using that many series, so I would appreciate it if everyone gave me some suggestions on the story. Sakura would definitely be a game breaker, think about it, with all of the clow cards, she's almost god-like in power, Goddess Madoka and Haruhi Suzumiya are the only other female characters I can think of that outranks her. Sakura's only real weaknesses is that she has to shuffle through and find the cards she wants (Although she probably does have her most useful cards on her at all times.) and that she's too nice to be much of a fighter, otherwise she could have just use The Erase card on her enemies.**


End file.
